¡Ellos están saliendo!
by Cath Meow
Summary: [One-shot] Qué momento incómodo cuando todos sus amigos los emparejaban. A ellos dos, justamente. Y por si fuera poco las circunstancias no les ayudaban demasiado.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi.**

 ** _¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Hace tiempo que no me pasaba por acá._**

 ** _Esta trama era un tema que me rondaba la cabeza desde hacía varios días, luego de ver un video gracioso de momentos incómodos xD. Traté de hacerlo lo más IC posible y creo que no quedó tan mal :v_**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste el one-shot!_**

* * *

║…║

 **¿De verdad?**

Rin estacionó su auto frente la casa de Kagome y descendió. Antes de bajar, le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba afuera. Se le había hecho un poco tarde mas no podía irse sin antes finalizar con sus labores.

Ese tipo de reuniones por los fines de semana ya era una costumbre en el grupo de trabajo. Les ayudaba a compartir más entre ellos y, asimismo, a desestresarse de la empresa.

La bella mujer avanzaba hacia la entrada cuando recordó que dejaba su bolso dentro del auto. Negó mentalmente y retrocedió sobre sus pasos para ingresar nuevamente. Estaba inclinándose hacia adelante para cogerlo cuando...

–Rin.

La voz profunda llamándola la hizo sobresaltarse y que se golpeara la cabeza, al momento de apartarse con rapidez.

–Ouch… ¡Señor Sesshomaru, me asustó! –Esbozó una gran sonrisa y se sobó la zona afectada.

El guapo hombre mantenía su semblante inmutable y su mirada penetrante, a menos de un metro suyo.

–Me alegra que decidiera venir. No pensé aceptaría.

–Acabé con mi trabajo.

Su parca respuesta causó que Rin riera.

–Me alegro que se haya dado el tiempo. Estuvo muy ajetreado, ¿verdad? Todos estuvimos igual con tanto papeleo en mi área. Pero en fin... ¿Entramos? –comenzó a avanzar, instándolo a seguirla.

–Espera.

Rin volteó a verlo ligeramente sorprendida. Aunque sus ojos se abrieron incluso más cuando Sesshomaru acortó la distancia y llevó su pulgar hacia su pómulo, acariciándole gentilmente.

–Una pestaña. –Fue su parca explicación y por un breve instante observó tras ella.

Rin entreabrió los labios; sin embargo, no alcanzó a decir nada.

– ¡Chicos!

Kagome los miraba muy sonriente. Había abierto la puerta y observado la escena.

–Hola, Kagome. —Saludó la más joven, devolviéndole la sonrisa contagiosa.

El peli-plata miró a la anfitriona, indiferente.

–Pasen, pasen. ¡Qué bueno que al fin te nos unes, cuñado! –se hizo a un lado para cederles el paso.

Sesshomaru la miró duramente por la forma de llamarlo aunque Kagome ya parecía inmune a ese tipo de miradas peligrosas.

–Pueden comer y tomar lo que quieran. ¡Disfruten!

Al ingresar, todos centraron sus miradas impresionadas en él. Rin saludó en general mientras que Sesshomaru se sentó en el sofá más arrinconado.

Kagome todavía sonriente se sentó junto a su mejor amiga Sango.

– ¿Y esa sonrisa? –le preguntó divertida.

–Acabo de ver a Sesshomaru con Rin siendo muy cercanos –comentó casualmente, provocando intriga en la otra.

–Aguarda, eso no es extraño porque ella es su a _miga._

–Me refiero a una cercanía de _pareja_.

Sango arqueó ambas cejas, incrédula.

– ¿Cómo has dicho?

–Cuando abrí la puerta él estaba acariciándole el rostro de manera muy tierna y sus rostros estaban tan cerca… –Narró con mirada soñadora. –¡Oh! Tenías que verlos. ¡Juro que estaban a punto de besarse!

Sango comenzó a reír con complicidad.

–Si no los hubiera visto antes diría que estás exagerando. ¿Será que al fin hacen caso a sus sentimientos?

La pelinegra la observó pícaramente.

– ¡Yo creo que están saliendo!

–Después de todo este tiempo...

Las dos mujeres rieron cómplices y miraron en dirección a ellos. Ahora estaban sentados en el mismo sofá; uno en cada extremo y en medio estaba Ayame, quién ya se levantaba, despidiéndose con la mano. Kagome atrajo su atención con aspavientos para que se acercara a ellas.

* * *

Rin siguió bebiendo de su _Ramuné_ mientras observaba a sus amigas cuchichear y echar miraditas en su dirección con lo que ellas debían pensar era disimulo. Parpadeó varias veces, extrañada. ¿Qué se traerían en mente ahora?

Sesshomaru la miraba de soslayo. Estaba tan estoico como siempre, pero una intensa llamarada refulgía en su iris. Estaba muy molesto y seguía cuestionándose porqué había aceptado ir.

Ah, pero claro que sabía.

Ella le había vuelto a insistir con que la acompañara, aunque fuese por una vez. Agregó que se divertiría y el resto fue mucho blablablá. Los mismos argumentos para tratar de convencerlo, solo que esta vez parecía estar haciendo efecto. Por una razón que Sesshomaru aún no quería ver, le dijo que lo pensaría.

Y ahí estaba.

Había esperado que Rin llegara para ingresar juntos. Porque ni loco pensaba mezclarse con toda esa «sarta de idiotas», como solía llamarlos.

Bufó con fastidio, llamando la atención de la joven.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

Sesshomaru aseveró su ceño fruncido, por tercera vez desde que llegaron y Rin sonrió en respuesta. _Parece un_ _viejito gruñón_ , pensó con gracia. Ella se terminó su bebida antes de aproximarse.

–Son algo ruidosos así como también muy divertidos. –Cogió la botellita de vidrio sobre la mesa a su costado y comenzó a removerla con violencia, empleando el abrebotellas. –Tal vez si les diera la oportun... ¡Rayos, esto no abre! –Sesshomaru tomó de pronto la botella y ejerciendo palanca sobre esta, la abrió. Aunque no contó con que todo el gas subiera y se rebalsara. Sobre él.

Rin rápidamente le quitó la botella y la dejó en el suelo, sin poder evitar soltar una risita. Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada gélida. ¿Ahora se burlaba de él?

–Lo siento –cubrió su boca, sofocando su risa. Sacó papel del bolso y lo llevó hasta su pecho–. Déjeme ayudarle.

–No es nada.

–Por favor... –insistió con una tierna carita de niña buena.

–Haz lo que quieras.

–Muy bien –Rin prosiguió sabiendo que no se lo impediría. Estrujó el papel sobre la camisa, absorbiendo un poco la humedad.

* * *

– ¿Lo ves, Shippo? Ellos están flirteando... –Comentó Kohaku, mirando al chiquillo pelirrojo como diciéndole: «Te lo dije».

– ¡Caracoles! ¡Perderé la apuesta con ese zopenco! –exclamó decepcionado, sin apartar la vista de la escena que malinterpretaron, a la distancia.

* * *

Sesshomaru suavizó su semblante luego que Rin tratara de socorrerle.

–Espero que no se vaya tan rápido... –había dicho, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él lo meditó un momento.

– ¿A qué hora te irás?

La mujer miró su celular y luego a él–. Como a las doce.

Asintió simplemente.

–Entiendo si quiere retirarse antes –murmuró, evadiendo su mirada escudriñadora. Por más que lo quisiese, ella respetaba sus decisiones.

Aguardó por su respuesta, pero el estoico hombre se mantuvo en silencio.

Rin le sonrió más animada. Sesshomaru la esperaría.

–De acuerdo… ¡Ya regreso! –avisó mientras se estaba levantando.

Miroku e Inuyasha, quiénes también los habían visto (pero más apartados), se le acercaron entonces.

–Se lo dije a Shippo... –refunfuñó su medio hermano menor.

Miroku sonrió, pícaro. –Entonces, Sesshomaru… Al fin estás en planes con Rin, ¿eh?

El susodicho los fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿De qué diablos hablan? –espetó con tono áspero.

Aunque Miroku dudó de si seguir hablando, a Inuyasha le valió.

–No te hagas el inocente, idiota.

–Bestia. Cuida tus palabras.

– ¡Imbécil! ¡Te he dicho que no me digas así!

–Calma, calma. –Trató de apaciguarlos Miroku, sin mucho éxito. –Sucede que ya nos comentaron de tu relación con Rin entonces sólo queríamos felicitarte. ¿Verdad, Inuyasha?

Su amigo no le siguió la corriente y en cambio, comenzó increparle a su medio hermano.

– ¡Te lo advierto, Sesshomaru! ¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!

–Sandeces. –Lo interrumpió, cortante –. Yo no tengo nada con Rin.

La gravedad de sus palabras hizo que los hombres se miraran entre sí.

–Pero si vinieron juntos... –habló Miroku.

– ¡¿Y por qué otra razón estarías aquí?!

Sesshomaru, antes de retirarse, les lanzó una mirada ácida que les provocó un escalofrío. No tenía por qué darles explicaciones a esos ineptos.

–Sí que se molestó –suspiró Miroku y tomando su barbilla, pensativo, agregó–. Sin embargo, no explicó eso último. ¿Acaso corrobora lo que decimos?

– ¡Keh!

* * *

Al demonio con todos. No aguantaba estar ni un segundo más en ese estúpido lugar. Sin quererlo, Sesshomaru encontró a Rin -cuando se dirigía a la salida-, en la cocina, de cuclillas frente al refrigerador abierto.

Él arqueó una ceja ante la curiosa imagen.

La pequeña mujer se avecinó apresurada contra él, aún con la comida en manos.

–Señor Sesshomaru, ¿cree que esté pasado? –preguntó, acercándole el envase al rostro. Rin le llegaba como al hombro por lo que tuvo que inclinarse un poco a su altura, al mismo tiempo que ella también lo olisqueaba.

* * *

– ¡LO SABÍA! –exclamó Kagome, muy emocionada, mientras contemplaba la escena desde fuera de la cocina, a espaldas de ellos.

–Se están... besando –murmuró una atónita Sango.

En efecto, era lo que parecía si se observaba la escena de espalda a ellos.

Ayame tildó con la cabeza entretanto mordía unas papitas.

–Sí, claro que están saliendo. Desde hace rato tenían algo.

– ¡Necesito capturar este momento! –Kagome estuvo a punto de sacar su celular. –Ay, ya se separaron…

* * *

Rin empezaba a sentirse mal de haberlo invitado. Solo quería distraerlo un rato de su obsesión por el trabajo, pero había olvidado que Sesshomaru no tenía confianza con ninguno de sus empleados que estaban ahí. En realidad con nadie. Exceptuándola a ella, -quien no contaba porque estaba en otra área-.

Al notarlo tan tenso se atrevió a tomar su mano e intentó disipar un poco su malhumor, contándole un chiste tonto.

 _Fatal._

Ni siquiera pudo terminar. La mirada dorada la examinaba con tanta severidad que casi al instante se arrepintió de abrir la boca. Sus ojos parecían gritarle: «Mejor cállate».

Entonces la amiga pelirroja comenzó a llamarla.

–Lo lamento. –Rin sintió sonrojarse, avergonzada de su intento fallido. –Tengo que decirle algo importante, señor Sesshomaru. ¡Así que, por favor, no se vaya! –exclamó, abandonando su lado.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Ayame?

– ¡Estamos muy felices por ti! –Interrumpió Kagome, estrechándola con fuerza. – ¡¿Pero por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

– ¿Huh? Oh, entiendo –rio conmovida por la efusividad de su amiga. –Pensé que el señor Myoga se los diría luego por ser el abogado...

–No, no. Nos referimos a tú con Sesshomaru –clamó Sango, sonriendo.

Rin dejó los palillos que se dirigían a su boca suspendidos en el aire.

– ¿Cómo que el señor Sesshomaru y yo?

–Ah, ya lo sabemos, cariño. ¡Ustedes son pareja! –La señaló acusadoramente Ayame con su índice. –Cuenta, ¿ya lo hicieron? Porque se notaba que él te tenía unas ganas desde hace... —silbó.

 _¡¿Qué carajos?!_

– ¡Ayame! No le digas eso, mira cómo la pusiste.

–Rin, linda –pronunció Kagome, en serio preocupada. – ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálida.

La mencionada al fin pudo volver de su trance.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué piensan eso? –Inquirió, ahora sonrojándose hasta la médula. Sesshomaru y ella no podrían haber dado señales de ser pareja ni nada por el estilo. Siempre se trataban con mucho respeto.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de otra cosa y cuestionó con nerviosismo. – ¿Le han dicho esto al señor Sesshomaru?

–Los chicos sí. –Rin ahogó una exclamación. – ¿Pero por qué le sigues llamando señor? Es tu novio, ¿no? –Contestó Kagome, mirándola perpleja.

Ella suspiró hondo. –No, nosotros no...

Un momento. Tal vez de nuevo le estaban tomando el pelo. ¡Sí, eso debía ser!

Entornó los ojos y se les quedó viendo con ojo crítico unos instantes, pero sus expresiones seguían expectante, lo que confirmaba que hablaban en serio. Rayos, ahora tenía que quitarles de la cabeza esa idea tonta.

Y con lo tozudas que eran...

– ¡Ay, cómo pasó esto! –exclamó para sí.

–Química, amor a primera vista. Ustedes eran los únicos que no parecían darse cuenta.

–Concuerdo con Ayame. Además, desde que pusiste un pie en la empresa has sido la única persona que trata diferente, Rin. Es casi como si fueras su... –Sango guardó silencio un instante pensando qué palabra lo describiría. – ¿Protegida? No sé cómo explicarlo –rio mirando a las otras mujeres quienes asentían fervientemente.

– ¡RIN, SERÁS MI CUÑADA! –Kagome había gritado aquello de manera inconsciente haciendo que todos en el salón voltearon hacia ellas.

Rin viró ligeramente sobre su hombro y ojeó a Sesshomaru, quien la escrutaba con una ceja levantada.

¡Ah, las iba a matar!

Ella no iba a negar que su relación con él era especial. Por eso, algunos osados hasta bromeaban -cuando Taisho no estaba presente-, con que debían salir. Pese a ello, a Rin le ponía nerviosa que se lo insinuaran. Ella se había convencido de que solo lo veía como el señor Sesshomaru. Lo llamaba así por respeto y por los casi diez años de diferencia. No se había detenido a pensar que a lo mejor habría otra razón.

Y pues, también tenía que admitir que se sentía muy atraída por él. Resultaba muy lógico considerando el tremendo hombre que tenía al alcance; aunque no era nada que fuese más allá de un _crush_ pasajero, ¿verdad?

Sí, tal vez pensara en él mucho tiempo o lo stalkeara un poco en Facebook (con las poquísimas publicaciones que tenía). Igual que revisara su última conexión cuando le enviaba un mensaje no significaba...

Aguarden.

¿Era que acaso estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos?

Rin negó repetidamente.

– ¡No! ¡No es lo que creen! –le entregó a Sango el envase con ramen antes de irse deprisa.

Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo, Rin tenía que poner orden a sus pensamientos cuanto antes y era mejor si no veía a nadie entonces.

Mucho menos a Sesshomaru.

¿Pero qué tal si él ya lo sabía? Rin se mordió los labios de solo imaginarlo.

¡En qué situación tan incómoda la metieron!

* * *

Sesshomaru también se había aislado.

Al llegar al patio, el guapo caballero se aseguró de posicionarse en uno de los sillones más alejados de la entrada antes de reclinarse sobre el respaldo azul de felpudo, renegando en silencio por la conversación que había escuchado casi en totalidad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Estaba contrariado, muy contrariado y todo por culpa de esa mujer que se las daba de casamentera. Más bien era una entrometida. Sí, seguramente, Kagome habría hablado con las otras mujeres, -quiénes también sacaron conclusiones apresuradas-, para luego comunicar con altavoz de la supuesta _relación_.

Si eso era cierto, y no creía tener motivos para dudarlo, su nombre en ese instante ya estaría en boca de todos sus empleados. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le molestaba.

Sesshomaru no podía evitar pensar en Rin y en qué pensaría ella del absurdo embrollo. Ciertamente, a él no le molestaba que los relacionaran, pero lo que sí le sacaba de quicio era que afirmaran que él la lastimaría.

El hombre de cabello platinado gruñó, fulminando al gato negro que acababa de saltar al tejado.

Rin era la única persona que despertaba en él un sentido de protección. Lo cual le incomodaba, pero al mismo tiempo no le desagradaba. Sólo era una sensación desconocida.

Pese a que Sesshomaru podía irse en ese momento, evadiendo la situación que resultaba ridícula; había decidido no hacerlo. Encontrándose solo más que con sus cavilaciones terminó por admitir para sí lo mucho que le molestaba que Rin se quedara sola con esos idiotas.

¿Acaso eran... _celos_?

–Patético.

* * *

Rin iba caminando presurosa sin siquiera alzar la vista de sus zapatos. Tan ensimismada estaba que cuando se chocó con Koga no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar sino hasta que el vino de una de sus copas le empapó el vestido floreado.

– ¡Ah, demonios! Lo lamento, Rin...

–No, descuida –contestó sonriendo lánguidamente. –Ha sido mi culpa por no fijarme –sin más se encogió de hombros y se regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el baño.

Rin sintió las piernas muy pesadas con cada paso que daba hacia el lavadero. Levantó la vista hacia el espejo, soltando una risa baja al notar su aspecto desaliñado.

Aquel debía ser su día de suerte _._

Recordando algo que había leído en internet, se dispuso a buscar su polvo suelto. Aplicó un poco sobre la zona del pecho manchado y aguardó a que se secara.

Con un último pensamiento optimista dejó su bolso en el suelo antes de quitarse el vestido por sobre la cabeza, quedando solo en ropa interior. La pequeña mujer ingresó a la ducha con el vestido aún en mano para no mojar el suelo y jaló la mampara.

–Llegando a casa te lavaré bien –miró con gracia la prenda, entretanto se encargaba de enjuagar.

* * *

Sesshomaru resolvió irse con Rin al cabo de un cuarto de hora. Tenía muchas cosas que iba aclarar con ella en _privado_. Y esta vez no permitiría irse con rodeos.

Aunque primero debía encargarse de algo más.

El poderoso empresario ingresó nuevamente a la casa caminando parsimonioso por el pasillo y obviando olímpicamente las miradas curiosas hasta que llegó a la puerta con la inscripción «S.S. H.H.»

Enarcó una ceja. Bueno, al menos se había ahorrado el tener que dirigirle la palabra a quién sea para preguntar por el baño.

Alguien había dejado la luz encendida, pero no le tomó importancia y prosiguió con lo suyo.

* * *

Ella ya se había puesto el vestido humedecido cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse. ¡Cómo podía olvidarse de asegurarla con tanta gente afuera! La charla con sus amigas la había perturbado más de lo que creyó, no había otra opción. Ahora sí habían ido muy lejos.

Unos pasos se aproximaban. Presa de la curiosidad, Rin corrió un poco la mampara opaca y asomó su cabeza con cuidado de no ser pillada.

Lo que vio la congeló en su sitio.

Sesshomaru estaba ahí. Orinando frente a ella.

Rin ahogó un jadeo, alucinada y boqueó sin emitir sonido alguno.

¿Se quedaba oculta hasta que se fuera? ¿Carraspeaba como en las películas? ¿O mejor le decía algún cumplido para pasar el momento incómodo?

 _¡Deja de mirarlo!_ , se reprendió. Ya parecía pervertida.

Mejor hacía lo primero. Antes que... _Diablos_.

Sesshomaru se percató del bolso de Rin en el suelo y, desconcertado, oyó un ruido a su espalda. Fue cuando viró por el rabillo del ojo detrás de él y la encontró, observándole con una mezcla de pánico y vergüenza.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron en su máxima expresión, encarándola. Rin pensó fugazmente que nunca lo había visto tan sorprendido. Entreabrió los labios sin saber qué decir y trató en vano de sonreír.

Fue un segundo de suspenso antes de que alguien tocara la puerta.

– ¡OCUPADO! –exclamaron ambos al unísono, mirándose más sorprendidos de que los descubrieran en esa situación comprometedora.

– _Oh_ –exclamó Miroku, arrastrando la sílaba. –Tómense su tiempo, muchachos –convino con su habitual picardía. Así se alejó por el pasillo encontrándose con unos amigos. Riendo, anunció. –Están haciéndolo ahí dentro.

Sesshomaru terminó con lo propio y Rin se volteó. No salió de la ducha hasta que él comenzó a lavarse.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –la interrogó, acercándose con su renovada cara de póquer.

–Lo estaba lavando –explicó, señalando su vestido. –Le cayó vino.

El peli-plata la atisbó, sopesando lo dicho.

–Además, me estaba escondiendo –hizo un mohín infantil. – ¡Ellos creen que somos pareja!

Pasaron unos segundos sin decirse nada. Rin empezó a sentirse demasiado incómoda en su presencia lo que no sucedía hasta antes de examinar lo que en realidad sentía por él.

–Es extraño, sabe –habló rápidamente–. Usted y yo. ¿Lo imagina?

Sesshomaru la observaba con enigmática indiferencia.

– ¿Cree que todos piensen eso?

–No.

Fue cortante con su respuesta, pero mintió. Era muy probable.

– ¡Ah! –Exclamó la hermosa mujer, exasperada. – ¿Pero por qué? No es como si nos hubiésemos besado ni nada.

Sesshomaru resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

–Nunca besaría a alguien por primera vez, cerca al inodoro.

Rin sintió sonrojarse.

–Sí.

Otros segundos más de silencio asfixiante. Rin recogió su bolso, cruzándoselo por el hombro.

–El señor Miroku ha malinterpretado aún más la situación.

– ¿Qué propones? –preguntó ahora él, mirándola con intensidad.

Rin frunció el ceño.

–Tenemos que terminar.

Sesshomaru afiló la mirada.

– ¡Q-Quiero decir...! –se pausó al verse malinterpretada. –Hay que seguirles la corriente, haciéndoles creer que hemos terminado. ¡Piénselo! –Insistió ante su mirada reticente. –Es la única forma de salir de aquí. Sólo hay que fingir una pelea creíble y nunca más volver a hablar de esto.

Él pudo decir que le importaba un rábano lo que ellos pensaran, que siempre podía despedirlos si le resultaban una molestia; sin embargo, valoraba mucho a Rin como para desdeñar sus opiniones con respecto a lo que le incomodaba.

– ¿Cómo qué? –finalmente preguntó. Después de lo del baño iba a ser muy difícil hacerles creer lo contrario.

–Piense en algo que le disguste.

–Rin.

Ella no lo escuchó y siguió parloteando. –Como aquella vez en que el señor Miroku trató de usar sus artimañas conmigo y terminó golpeándolo, ¿recuerda?

Sesshomaru no quería hacer memoria de aquello precisamente para enfurecerse.

–… Tanto como hizo Sango –terminó por agregar con una risilla dulce.

–Ha sido suficiente.

– ¡O ya sé! Cuando el señor Jaken cantó la…

– RIN. –Levantó la voz y la joven se calló en seguida.

–Lo siento –desvió la mirada, avergonzada. Entre las muchas cosas que a Taisho no le gustaba existía una primordial. Rin olvidó lo mucho que él prefería del silencio y ella respetaba eso, pero ahora se había dejado llevar.

–Eso puede servir –Sesshomaru se refirió a lo que acababa de suceder, aparentando indiferencia.

–Sí...

Todavía sin mirarse caminaron hacia la puerta.

–A la cuenta de uno... –Rin conectó con sus ojos.

–Dos.

– ¡Tres! –Soltaron ambos.

Rápidamente se salieron del baño y avizoraron el entorno temiendo que estuvieran esperándolos escondidos. Pero no parecía haber nadie cerca.

– ¡Ey, chicos!

Error.

–Me alegro que no se hayan ido todavía. –Se acercó Kagome, trotando. –Qué pena, cielos. Quería decirles que Kikyo nos hizo ver cómo malinterpretamos todo. Empezando por mí.

La pelinegra casi podía escuchar nuevamente el sermón que les dio la jefa de Rin, sobre actuar como unos adolescentes indiscretos y sin tener pruebas reales de nada.

Sesshomaru y Rin se vieron con cautela.

–Les ofrezco una disculpa por inmiscuirnos en su vida privada, o si les hice sentirse incómodos –sonrió apenada e hizo ademán de retirarse. – Aunque créanme que todos pensamos que hacen una linda pareja.

– ¿Todos? –fue lo único que dijo Rin.

Sesshomaru fulminaba la figura lejana de Kagome. Atisbó a la chica a su costado por el rabillo del ojo y suavizó su semblante antes de dirigírsele.

–Vamos.

Rin asintió mucho más relajada. Sentía como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

Nadie pareció notar su ausencia, pues apenas y si reparaban en ellos al pasar.

 _Vaya, Kikyo es muy buena en esto de arreglar malentendidos_ , pensó seriamente.

Ambos caminaban al lado del otro, encaminándose hacia sus vehículos. Entonces toda incomodidad que Rin pudo sentir previamente en su presencia fue reemplazada por una reconfortante calidez que le tiñó las mejillas.

– ¿El señor Jaken vendrá hoy? –Preguntó Rin mientras buscaba las llaves dentro del bolso, aún sin verle.

–Se ha quedado esperando en el auto –contestó Sesshomaru con el fastidio que le causaba la mención de su zalamero empleado, y arqueó una ceja al verla. – ¿Las olvidaste?

– ¡Ajá! –exclamó feliz al hallarlas y las alzó en señal de victoria.

Entonces se detuvieron frente a frente, de pie al jardín que decoraba el exterior de la casa de Kagome.

–Supongo que ahora iré a casa, comeré helado y veré una película deprimente porque terminamos. –Bromeó Rin con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos provocando que ella se carcajeara. La tensión se había disipado notoriamente e incluso él la miraba con lo que Rin percibió era cierto tinte de diversión y… ternura.

–Rin.

–Dígame, se…

–No es necesario que sigas llamándome señor –le reiteró como en otras ocasiones.

Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en el rostro de Rin.

Era cierto. No tenía sentido seguir con aquella barrera que le hacía verlo como inalcanzable.

–Está bien, ¿qué ibas a decir?

–Pensé que eras tú quien quería decirme algo importante.

–Ah, no quisiera explayarme demasiado porque es tarde –jugueteó con sus dedos, sin mirarle. –Pero sí debo sincerarme contigo.

Sesshomaru esperó pacientemente a que ella continuara.

–Esta noche he analizado muchas cosas. Creo que ha sido reveladora toda esta situación y quizá deba agradecérselo a Kagome después –sonrió jocosa. –Lo cierto es que… mis sentimientos han cambiado, Sesshomaru. –Levantó la vista hacia él, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía. Estaba enamorada y no había vuelta atrás.

El hombre le respondió con sus ojos, sin el mínimo pestañeo y con un amago de sonrisa que acrecentaba su aura enigmática. Entendía perfectamente porque él sentía lo mismo.

Rin también compuso una sonrisa inmensa que no ocultaba toda la emoción que la embargaba.

Luego de unos instantes, Sesshomaru fue el primero en hablar sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos castaños. Los orbes dorados brillaban con una particular intensidad.

–Tienes otra pestaña.

Rin parpadeó, pasmada y se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que se le acercó Sesshomaru. Él comenzó acariciar su mejilla dulcemente y su visión se concentró en sus labios entreabiertos. Entonces subió hasta sus ojos. También tenían un brillo diferente.

Ambos rostros se acercaron lo suficiente para que sus narices chocaran. Estaban a punto de rozar sus labios cuando el auto de ella encendió ruidosamente su alarma, acabando cruelmente con el ambiente romántico.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Rin se separaron abruptamente.

–Nos vemos luego –se despidió nerviosa, caminando hacia la puerta del carro para apagar la inoportuna alarma.

–Buenas noches. –Fue la seca despedida de Sesshomaru, quien también fue directo a su propio coche.

La mujer ingresó, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el volante y ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos.

* * *

– ¿Amo bonito?

El fiel empleado se arrepintió casi al instante de haber abierto la boca al notar cómo volvía a tensarse su jefe. Era un alivio que ninguno lo viera apoyándose en el auto de Rin. Podía considerarse afortunado...

La mirada de Sesshomaru fue fulminante.

O tal vez no.

–Cállate o te despediré.

Jaken sintió recorrerle un escalofrío por la espina dorsal ante la agresiva advertencia, y muy angustiado, empezó a manejar. No se atrevió a pronunciar otra palabra durante el resto del camino, aunque tampoco pudo eliminar de su mente la curiosa escena que había presenciado.

Esa condenada alarma delatora.

.

.

 _ **¿Ellos estaban saliendo?**_

 _ **No... Aún.**_

* * *

║…║

 _ **¡Chan, chan! :v**_

 _ **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y ojalá les haya sacado siquiera una sonrisa, ya que ese era mi propósito :3**_

 _ **¿Qué me dicen? Cualquier sugerencia, crítica o duda será bien recibida.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima, cuídense!**_

 _ **Kath :***_


End file.
